FateChanger
by Shiroti
Summary: An alternate story of Fate/stay night and Highschool Dxd while having elements of Fate/kaleid. It's the story about Shirou Emiya that lived in the town of Kuoh. He goes to an all girls school turned Coed Kuoh Academy. As his past is forgotten, but not on a dream he once had of a girl and a promise
1. Chapter 1

If there is one thing that you can say about this place, Hell, yes Hell would be an accurate depiction of it. People dying everywhere, Screams that you can hear, screams of terror and agony. But for the boy walking was in no state to even scream,trying to get up even though there are wound in his body, such is his desire to live

The boy walked, walked while surrounded by the screams of terror and agony, walked in the sea of flames around him, walked to the screams of Parents screaming for help because their children are dying. But for his sole reason to live he to ignored all of it, just for the sole reason that he wanted to survive, Everytime he walks past everyone feels like sharp objects that stabs him,Their pleading gaze would not be seen.

Aching body is what kept him awake even though it's uncertain when he will finally break, walking through a mountain of corpse trying to survive, wanting to live but alas the supposed time for him has come. Lying down, everything that he knows no longer present in his mind because in that day something fundamental leave his body. The 'dead boy' gasps for air as a result of automatic desire to live

He tried to get up to continue walking but alas he can't do it anymore. He tried to cry but to no avail. Staring at the snowy sky, the boy or rather the remnant of what the boy is wishing for someone, anyone who might save him But no one came, his senses beginning to become dull, eyesight beginning to darken, ears can no longer able to hear anything, Touch beginning to not feel anything.

But then a Man came rushing with a woman, He stared into the boy's eyes and when he saw him still alive, he started crying, hearing nothing he tried to discern what man was trying to say. Before the last of his strength leave his body, The boy tried to say something, the words coming out of his mouth "Please help me" but no voice came out, Until he did something, The boy didn't know what it is because his eyesight finally give up, the only thing he feels in his dull sense of touch is something warm, the feeling of safety reaching his body and that was the final thing that the boy felt when he blacked out.

The boy didn't know how many days has it been but when he opens his eyes, the doctors immediately runs towards his direction and asking several questions

" are you okay?",

" Did it hurt somewhere?"

, " Do you remembered what happened?"

, " Where are your parents?"

" What is your name?".

The boy answered all their questions except for the last question

" Who are your parents?"

He can't come up for an answer

As for the boy's name, he just stared in the ceiling and the first thing the he said is

" Shirou"

Feeling exhausted because of the questions he rest again. He don't know how many days since he last woke up again but this time only half awake, He can hear the voices of the doctors looking out for him speaking to someone it's the voice of a man and a woman. He curiously listened through there conversation, The doctor said

" This is unbelievable, when you first brought the child here I thought the damage to him is irreparable but in less than a week it slowly but surely healed like it wasn't in there. I hadn't heard of a case like this in all my career, it is like a miracle"

the doctor explained in a surprised voice.

The his consciousness drifted once again.

He woke up again but this time to the sight of one of the doctor wearing a face mask

" You said that you have no family that you can remember right?"

The boy nodded

" There is someone outside the room that wants to talk to you, do you want to want to let them in?"

He can feel his voice back but he simply nodded

" Good, then wait a bit here I'll call them"

then the doctor go out the room. A little later a Man in his 30's with a black hair, his wearing a black trench coat, and his eyes, those dark almost blank eyes, it felt like those eyes have seen things not meant for everyone.

And the woman beside her, Her pale white skin paired with her white hair, her Ruby eyes pairs well with her overall look. Wait what am I even saying, all I can say is that she is beautiful.

The boy opened his mouth and said

" Are you the one who saved me?"

the man nodded and said

" Yes"

the woman then asked him

" What is your name?

" Shirou"

the woman then put her index finger beneath her lips then said happily

" Shirou huh? it's a good name!"

then her face became close to his, because of the sudden situation he can feel his face burning but to the two person in front of him, the boy must look like a tomato right now.

Because of his reaction, the man said to the woman

" Iri remember his personal space"

then the woman return beside the man

" Ara, I completely forgot"

then she turns towards the boy voice being playful

" I'm sorry Shirou I just can't help it because your cute!"

" A-ahh N-n-no I just can't believe your beautiful that's all"

laughing nervously but then he think hard

" But the word beautiful might be an understatement to you"

He thought that the words he uttered are just in his mind, he can't believe that he said it enough for the woman to hear. Her face glowed really bright then turns to the man then said

" Kiritsugu we will take home Shirou"

then the man stared to Iri then said

" Shirou should decide that not me".

then he turned to the boy and said

" Shirou you have no memories of your family right? You have two choices either you stay here and later be put to an orphanage or you can come with us what do you think?"

He became speechless because not only did he saved him but he said that he will adopt him too, he said shyly

" If it's not a bother to both of you"

then Iri's face became bright again and said

" then it's settled now welcome to the family Shirou!"

The man sighed kinda like how a person becomes tired because of the energy of others and said to the boy

" Welcome to the family"

then he smiled

Then they properly introduce themselves, the beautiful lady is Irisviel Emiya and the Man is Kiritsugu Emiya and they are married.And that's the story of how Shirou became Shirou Emiya.

When he became well enough to be released from the hospital, they took him to their house, it is a huge Japanese style house. He stared in awe because it's probably his first time seeing this kind of house.

Then Iri said to the boy while smiling

" Welcome to your new home Shirou!"

She stared into the lady in front of him then he just cried softly and said

" Thank you for having me"

both of them smiled at the boy.

It's been two years now since Shirou have been adopted by Iri and Kiritsugu. While Iri is away in work, it's only in Japan most of the time but Kiritsugu his foster father is working over the world.

When he comes home from work he always manages to bring them souvenirs from the places he have been, the things that Shirou really like about the things that his dad brings are swords, even though he's scolded once by Iri because she said that he shouldn't play with sharp and dangerous objects but that doesn't stop him from gazing and sometimes touching the swords.

That's also the reason why sometimes Iri also ended up scolding Kiritsugu about bringing weapons saying like

" what if our kids are harmed because of that swords"

or something along those lines then Kiritsugu laughs sheepishly then hugs Iri in which Iri always have no retort. Everytime he see this scene, he always pray that times like this must be protected and not changed. Because in times like this is the only times that they can laugh all we want.

Then there are his sister's Illyasviel von Einzbern and Chloe von Einzbern. Those two are twins, the only difference is that illyasviel or Illya as she is called have pale white skin kinda like her mother and Chloe or Kuro as they call her have tanned skin. Despite being twins their personalities are different, Illya states that she is the older sister of Kuro and acts like one while Kuro inherited the playfulness of Iri sometimes pulling pranks on all of them.

Then there are their caretakers Sella and Leysritt from the previous house as Iri. Sella is often cold but shows her soft side, she is also a hard worker always taking care of all of them. While her sister Leysritt or what we call her Liz is the complete opposite of Sella, she often times seen lazing around the house eating and watching TV. This causes Sella to have a harder time in the house because it's so big. So Shriou always help or tried to help her but she insisted that it is her job to do the chores. He sometimes feel like Sella have a bit of animosity towards him. As seen when one time that he tried to cook and it didn't end well, she lectured him for hours before she calmed down.

Then there they have aunt Maiya that from time to time visiting them. When Iri and Aunt Maiya have direct contact, they always argue unbefitting of their age. But Shirou can tell that Aunt Maiya have a sweet side, from what he know Aunt Maiya was saved by his Dad when she was little in a war and so she followed him before settling here in Japan, Shirou think she also work abroad because she is always away from her home and only visits them from time to time.

Then there is the boy named Shirou, he can't remember anything aside from the fact that he was adopted by Kiritsugu his father and Iri his mother. But somehow he can tell that all members of his family members are different from other people because of their smell, not the smell as in literally the odor but something else he just don't know what it is yet.

Then another year have passed and the amount of swords that dad brought are now numerous in number because of his requests. Fascinated by the swords caused him to become a sword maniac. Then he started reading about swords and even weapons in general, his room is officially a library for books and while the shed became the museum he created also as a second room. He watches anime about weapons like that one where the main character is a cheat, being able to create any weapons he desire. While Illya and Kuro are Magic girls fanatics but sometimes he bonds with them by watching together

In the middle of that year, he started dreaming about a land, land of weapons, everywhere he walked he can see different kinds of weapons ranging from swords to daggers. fascinated about it he would try touch them but to no avail. Atop the highest point of the land, he can always see a man with a hair of white and a tanned body wearing a red mantle, he would always see the lonely back of the man and would always try to approach him until he will be barred by golden chains.

The next day, he decided to take a walk. Normally he would be at the house to read but something tells him today is different, the streets are empty almost no sign of people going out probably because of the national competition of the kendo tournament. It was a battle between Britain and Japan.

Walking down the street, he unconsciously have gone into the park and when he came to he just sat on the bench there. The park is also deserted as if it actively push people away, then suddenly a girl appeared before him, her hair is @$$@#, her face is #$_@@$, then she spoke about @$$@#$@. Then ripple suddenly appeared behind him as if attempting to protect him from the girl it bind her. Because of this action the girl couldn't breathe properly and caused anxiety for Shirou which in turn shouted one single word

" stop!"

to the chains and it comes back to the ripple.

The girl then cough and catching her breath. Shirou kneeled beside her and ask if she is okay. The Mouth of the girl opened but no words came out of her mouth.

As he tried to help the girl the sky darkened and there a silhouette appeared just behind the girl and a light of some sort appeared in it's hand. Then the silhouette throw the light and pierced the girl. When he saw this, his eyes dilated uncontrollably and shouted but he still run after her to try and save her despite not knowing anything. But when he got close, the silhouette then throwed another one of those light and it also pierced him.

As if forcing him back he woke up early in the morning

A nightmare, breathing heavily he can't recall if such thing really happened or he just can't remember considering his past experience.

" Maybe it was not a dream". He uttered, he checked his body for a wound and soon enough he found it, a wound on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

" Maybe it was not a dream". He uttered, he checked his body for a wound and soon enough he found it, a wound on his chest.

" Huh, I forgot that I have these wound in my chest" he said while touching the wound. He saw that the sun is about to rise" I'll worry about this for later" he put his hand at his side and touch something soft ."What is this?"

Then he touched it again and someone let out a moan " Hyaaah~".

When he heard that… sound, he can feel and see what was gonna happen to him in the next few seconds, turning his head slowly to the source of the sound and saw the scene of Kuro naked" K-k-kuro?"

He felt the huge headache that will comes next and Then someone barged into his room, it was illya and he sure knows that she is angry what with her body trembling and her fist closing In. As if teasing both Shirou and Illya further, Kuro hugged him while still naked

" O-o-onichan you pervert!" Illya shouted as her hands closed in on Shirou's face"Not this This pattern again!!".

The sound of palm hitting the skin can be heard through out the whole house.

Moments later they all eat together before going to school and work respectively.

Shirou's cheek is still burning from the slap from earlier"U-umm Illya-san can you please hold back a little when you're slapping me?"He said while pleading tearfully.

" Hmmp! That's what you get for being a pervert onii-chan". Illya said while pouting

They all ate silently Because they don't want to anger her further.

Before going to school Shirou make sure that he got his homework in his room before going and spotted a golden card" what's this Card? I don't remember any card like this though? Must be Kuro's card or Illya's this feels like those cards from the anime they watched what's it's name? Prisma Something?".

Then he saw the time and doubled his movements"Crap I'll be late if I dawdle here any longer"He got everything needed so he got to school.

After arriving he heard a scream in the direction of the archery club" Kyaahhh! Get back here you perverts!!"

Ah, there goes another pattern. Everyday the perverted trio they always peek on the girls of these school, surprisingly they haven't been kicked out yet. When they're approaching towards Shirou's direction, he caught one of them his name is Issei Hyoudo " Hey! Let go of me, hey you two help me out here will ya!"

then the two said " sorry Issei you're on your own now"

the two smiled then run of at a different direction.The chasers caught up with Issei being restraint by Shirou.

" Thank you Emiya-kun"

He smiled at them" Hey no problem and are you sure you should be here? Class is about to start you know Don't worry I'll give this one a Stern talking" he said

The girls then bowed" Oh okay alright, girls let's go back now"

He dragged Issei away, soon they stopped at an old building. Turning his attention to the one he is currently holding he sighed" Hey Issei I've told you many times now not to peek in the girls changing rooms right?"

Then he retorted" I did not! I'm a victim you know?!"

He mumbled" when I'm just about to peak too! Ah shit this is not my day huh" Issei resigned himself

Shirou sighed well just don't overdo it-. He stopped as Issei is currently looking to the old building, when he turns his head he saw a red haired girl. Her name's Rias Gremory, he felt it since his first year here, almost bottomless power from her and another one if his classmates and also his friend the student council president of Kuoh Academy Sona Shitouri. Unlike everyone from his family, he has a much more sensitivity when it comes to Mana and he can feel an almost bottomless of coming from them. He didn't know why he can tolerate the volume of their presence when he's in their vicinity but he's fine.

" Beautiful" was the only word Shirou heard from the mouth of Issei." Hey Issei it's almost time for class so we should go- Geez my voice can't even reach you now huh? Well just go to class on time okay?" Shirou stand up and go into his class.

Minutes later he arrived just in time and bumps into Sona who then looses her balance and tumbled to the direction of Shirou who catches her just in time almost kissing her. Their faces redden and she pushed Shirou away." S-sorry" Shirou apologized to Sona then helped her stand up." Thank you" her demeanor already adjusted to the situation.

" Student council work?" He asked

" Yes" she answered

He nodded and give her way" want me to help?". She nodded" thank you" she give a knowing look and excused herself

He goes to his seat at the back then all of his classmates started whispering to each other. A boy in his front turned to his way" hey did you hear about the rumours about you two?"Shirou shake his head then the boy added" there's a rumour going on that you two are dating is that true?"

Keeping his composure and breath in and out before answering" no, I just help the student council from time to time-" he realized why everyone thinks that they're dating" oh so that's why well, I think she doesn't think about those things you know, she's serious to a fault".

Then the door opened and the teacher walked in" the class is starting!". The class started, the lesson was nothing if interest but Shirou still listened as it is important though he already finished all the lessons for the whole highschool in his first year. Class proceeded smoothly and soon it was time to go home. For everyone that's the case but he makes it his hobby to visit the Council room to help them.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by his another classmate the Vice President Tsubaki Shinra." Oh, it's Shirou please come in" she said, he nodded" thank you". As he entered he noticed that they're the only one's there.

"Please take a seat the President is gonna be here in a minute." Then Tsubaki took a tea cup and brew tea. After few minutes of waiting Sona entered the room." Oh already here, I was about to call you but that's beside the point. Everyone else will not be here for today, they strangely have different circumstances so we need your help Emiya" Shirou nodded

" Well I guess I'll ask now if anyone needs help from the other clubs" She nodded" I'll be counting on you".

Shirou exited the room and then go to every clubs, most of them don't have much issues. Then the last for today is the archery club, as he enters the room all of the girls stopped what they're doing and look in his direction.

The captain of the club greeted him and signaled all of the girls to continue practicing" Thank you Emiya-kun from this morning." She smiled

He answered" no problem, so is there any problem so far from any of the equipments here?" She shook her head" I think the heater is not functioning properly although we only noticed it yesterday as it sometimes turn on itself it's spooky and we thought the rumour are true that there are ghost here".

He smiled at the last statement ( Ghost? Hmm) " Well I'll see if I can fix it, If I can't ill report this to President and ask for a replacement" She nodded and led him to the heater then she go back to practicing. Shirou is known to work better when he is alone and not being watched or that's what everyone believes but it's just a way for him to still hide his ability as a Magus and not draw unnecessary attention.

(Hmm? What's this a stick?" He ask himself as structural analysis revealed that there's a long object inside but this is very abnormal because it emits magical power, Shirou carefully disassembled the heater and got the object. Pink in color and has a Ruby gem in it's center, frankly it reminds him of those mahou shoujo anime his sister's make him watch.The stick is stuck inside the heater but other than that there's no more problem visible in his eyes. Then the captain appeared in his back" are you finished Emiya-kun?" He nodded " yup this shouldn't have any problems, I'll come by again when there's problem". She nodded

Then as they say their goodbyes he is just in time as Sona and Tsubaki are outside preparing to go home." Going home?" He ask, They nodded " See you tommorow Emiya" then they exchanged their goodbyes and proceeded to go home.

Fifteen minutes later and he arrived at his home but he smelled something sweet in the house" I'm home!" Then he was greeted by his sister's and their friend? She is the same age as them and has a black hair and has a has eyes identical to Shirou. Then she run and hugged Shirou, the girl mumble something only Shirou heard"Oniichan". His Sisters shocked from what happened but not able to say anything Then she look at Shirou and grew flustered" I-im sorry!", Blushing She apologized" What's wrong Miyu?" Illya finally ask." "N-nothing", "Heh~ that's not very convincing Miyu~" Kuro playfully said "Here!~" then she tickles Miyu.

The rowdiness continued until we got to the living room, then Kuro finally stopped her teasing short after. "Ah~ I can't get enough of Miyu's expression". Then Iri got home from work" I'm home!", She was also greeted by the two so it's just Shirou and his Sister's friend Miyu in the living room. The awkwardness earlier kicked in making it hard for the two to speak to each other." U-um Miyu right?" Shirou finally broke the silence " Y-yes I'm Miyu Satsuki nice to meet you and sorry earlier". Shirou smiled " No worries there was no one hurt so it's alright, Well I'm Shirou Emiya the brother of Illya and Kuro Nice to meet you!". Finally acquainted with one another the awkwardness earlier finally disappeared somehow.

When Iri, Illya and Kuro go back to the Living room, the two instantly felt that the awkwardness earlier was nowhere. " Welcome home Mom!" He greeted his mother" Yes~ I'm home Shirou!" Then she hug Shirou to which Shirou became flustered. Shirou tried to get away but his Mom's grip is strong to which he just waited out until he was released from the grasp of his mother.

It's almost time for dinner when Iri came home so the dinner is almost ready" Miyu come eat with us!" Said by Illya. "E-eh but I don't want to intrude-" but before Miyu can give her answer Shirou spoke too" Don't worry, it's not everyday that Illya and Kuro bring home a friend you know so we don't mind". Left with no choice as both Illya and his brother insist" Understood, then please excuse my intrusion". Then it's also just in time that Liz finally got out of her room from lazing all day which was said by her Sister Sella who is in charge of the kitchen for today.

" Thank you for the food!" They ate together, thirty minutes have passed and everyone finished eating. It is also the time when Miyu was driver to her home by Shirou's Mom, Illya and Kuro also tagged along for the ride. Shirou washed the dishes after that he go to his Shed room to finish the book that he borrowed from Shitouri but not before he was greeted by an androgynous person with a green hair and is wearing a long white Tunic" Welcome back Shirou!" Shirou nodded " I'm back Enkidu!".


	3. Announcement

It's been a long time since I last uploaded a chapter. Well reason is I'm not happy with the current story so I'm gonna change it up a bit a slow down the Pacing of the Story. Instead of major events I'm gonna do Minor's then it will lead to a Major event if you get what I'm saying.This is my first fanfic that I uploaded so I want it to be atleast a decent, Well I'm gonna upload later the edited chapters 1 and 2 of the story and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
